


Praise Jesus for Stiles Stilinki's Hot Bod

by TheChosenOneIamNot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek definitely knows, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, but he doesn't know, he def wants stiles' D tbh, sexy stiles is sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenOneIamNot/pseuds/TheChosenOneIamNot
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been officially dating for six months now and everything is going great, except for one small thing. He's never seen Stiles shirtless despite many heated makeout sessions that end in one or both having to change their pants. Obviously this must be due to Stiles lack of self esteem and must be remedied immediately. With the packs help, hopefully Derek will be able to get into Stiles pants (and shirt) before he dies of sexual frustration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction. I've written a few short stories for my creative writing class and have shipped Sterek for a while and figured, why not write some soft core porn, right? Definitely open to critiques, however I would appreciate if you weren't too harsh. This is purely for fun practice.

Derek moans lowly as Stiles softly sucks on his bottom lip, his hands moving from their place on his waist up a few inches, sliding his shirt higher, revealing a sliver of smooth pale skin. Just as he finally gets the courage to attempt to remove the pesky material completely, Stiles moves away. Chasing his lips, Derek groans and opens his eyes.  


"What's wrong?," he gruffs out. Stiles giggles and gives him a small peck, "You're distracting me from my homework. Plus dad'll be coming home soon and I definitely don't think he'd appreciate finding an exonerated criminal in bed with his underage son," he explains. 

Derek had not originally planned to come over after Stiles had gotten out of school but he missed the younger man. He had always enjoyed silence, however he had gotten accustomed to hearing his mates unending chatter and the quiet soon became stifling. 

In all honesty, he missed him and just wanted to see him, which is the reason he stayed after Stiles announcement of having a crap ton of homework and being far too busy to entertain his needy werewolf boyfriend. 

Derek only shrugged and settled beside Stiles on his bed with a book, content in being near his mate. It was silent with him as well but was somehow comforting unlike before when it had only been nerve wracking. 

Of course, Derek only lasted an hour and a half before nonchalantly putting his hand on Stiles knee and sliding it higher, successfully breaking his concentration. It only escalated from there.  


"That wouldn't be a problem if he knew about us," Derek whines, reeling him back in, "besides, I'd hear him the second he pulls into the driveway," he mumbles into Stiles neck before sucking the skin there softly. Stiles tilts his head back and lets Derek suck hickies and bite marks onto him but leans away after a few minutes. "I'm sorry, I'll tell him soon. Hopefully when I turn 18 and am legal," he jokes, but Derek pulls back alarmed,  


" You're not serious right? Of course I'll wait for you, but two years is a long time to keep something from your father," he reasons, "we're gonna be together forever anyway, we're mates, give him those two years to get used to us," he finishes. 

Derek loves Stiles more than anything and he hates having to hide it. He wants to be able to take Stiles out and spoil him with lavish dinners and movies and shopping sprees. 

Not that Derek doesn't spoil Stiles already, he gives Stiles everything he wants, all Stiles has to do is pull the puppy dog eyes and pout his pale pink lips and Derek is a goner. Still, Derek would like to be more public with their relationship, which wasn't happening until Stiles told his father. 

The only reason the pack knows is because Erica walked in on them in a compromising position and immediately told Isaac, who told Boyd, who told Lydia, who told Allison, who of course told Scott and the secret was out. Know one knows how Peter found out but he seems to always know everything anyways.  


Stiles rolls his eyes, "Fine, I'll tell him some time before our seven month anniversary. You can come over for dinner and we'll tell him together, along with your furry little secret," he placates, 

Derek nods, pleased to have won an argument with his stubborn mate, however his celebration was short lived, "you still need to leave before he gets here though," Stiles insists. At Derek's pout, he huffs a laugh, " and we'll continue this before the pack meeting tomorrow at your loft," Derek looks up a bit, "Promise?," he asks cheekily, Stiles nods, "Yes, now scoot," he playfully pushed Derek towards the window.  


Before he leaves, Derek grabs Stiles wrist and pulls him into his chest, one hand going to his firm ass and the other resting on his lower back, " I love you," he whispers before kissing Stiles sweetly, 

" I love you too," Stiles replies and with a few more pecks, Derek takes his leave through the window and into the woods, running back to his loft.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek arrives at the loft troubled and grumpy; something Isaac and Erica take notice of near instantly when he walks in and growls at them. They glance at each other before following their alpha into the kitchen to watch him rummage through the fridge. 

A grumpy Derek is not an oddity, however, thanks to Stiles influence, the pack has grown used to seeing a much brighter side of the man. Sometimes he'll smiles even when Stiles isn't present which is major progress compared to the 'sourwolf' he was previously. 

Though the betas are no longer frightened of their pack dad, they are still wary, all too knowing of his quick temper. 

Isaac stands in the entrance to the kitchen, a safe distance away while Erica hops onto the counter across from where Derek is standing. "What's got your panties in a wad sourpuss?," she questions. 

Derek growls again, seeming to have an internal battle with himself before his shoulders slump and he lets out a defeated sigh, knowing the teens won't quit without an explanation. 

"Nothing really," he downplays, " just something with Stiles," he tries. Isaac looks interested and Erica leans forward," Oooh, this sounds juicy! Spill," She demands. 

Derek looks around for an escape. He could always just throw Isaac out of the way, but then Stiles would get upset with him for hurting his "golden pup". Seeing no way out, he gives in. 

"Fine. Stiles and I have been together for six months now and everything is going really well except..." he trails off. "What?", Isaac encourages, concerned about his pack parents relationship. "we haven't gone any further than kissing. He won't even let me take his shirt off and I really want to see him shirtless," he gushes. 

Isaac is resisting the urge to gag, unaccustomed to Derek actually confiding in him and wanting to be cool about it. 

"Well have you tried to go further? Drop any hints?," Erica inquires already knowing Derek as not one who discusses his wants healthily, instead choosing to brood. 

"Yes! I've tried lifting his shirt, and have even taken mine off first but each time he finds an excuse to stop," Derek exclaims, "I'd never push him into anything he isn't ready for and I'm not asking for sex, it's just my wolf craves skin to skin contact, and being able to touch him but not being able to touch _him_ is driving me crazy!," Erica gets a very determined look on her face. 

"Alright we'll help you," she declares. Isaac looks up alarmed but doesn't bother to argue, knowing he'd never win. Besides, he'd do anything to help packmates. "What?," Derek is confused. " I said we'll help you," at the two boys blank faces she elaborates, exasperated at the clueless wolves, "get a piece of Stilinski's hot bod," she says as though talking to toddlers. 

The men release soft "oh's", Issac nodding his head in understanding and agreement. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Derek asks with an eyebrow raise. Isaac looks to Erica who is obviously thinking hard. 

After a few moments of silence, she looks up, "We'll call Lydia," she decides, looking proud of herself. Derek looks like he wants to argue, not really wanting any more people privy to relationship troubles that he deems to be private, but Erica has a point. 

Lydia is an utter genius, and knows Stiles better than most. After Stiles acknowledging that the crush he had been clinging to had only been a defense mechanism to avoid admitting he may be more into dicks than anything females had to offer, before he was ready, and Stiles profuse apologies about using her as a beard, the two had developed a close friendship, bonding over sarcasm and brains. If anyone had a plan on how to get Stiles out of his clothes, it'd be her. 

Gently nudging Isaac out of the way, Derek threw a curt "fine" over his shoulder on his way up to his room. 

Erica hopped down from the counter and rushed into the living room to retrieve her phone from the couch where she had left it, Isaac following dutifully behind. 

Thinking about his helping members of his pack get intimate was a revolting thought, but he shoved it aside and put his family first. 

If this is what Derek and Stiles needed, this is what he'd do, no matter how annoying Erica and Lydia will be, bossing him around. 

Erica undoubtedly will greatly enjoy this scheming, seemingly way too invested in 'Sterek's' sex life or whatever she dubbed those two. 

Erica grins, clutching her phone, "I explained the situation to Lydia. She said she's on her way, this is gonna be so much fun!," she squeals. 

Isaac sighs to himself, resigned to the torture he will soon have to face at the hands of the two formidable women.


End file.
